


Day 05 - I Just Called To Say I Love You

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt stumbles upon Blaine's old journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 05 - I Just Called To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed a few days of the challenge, but life (and lack of inspiration) gets in the way sometimes. Also, I realize this is a few days late, but I honestly thought I had posted it earlier. whoops! Hope you enjoy!

Valentine’s Day was in two days, and Kurt had found the perfect gift for his husband. Now, he just needed to find the perfect hiding spot. The box containing the engraved, piano-shaped cufflinks was small, but would be easily found by Blaine if he hid it in the nightstand or his sock drawer. Kurt decided to hide the cufflinks in an old hat box in the back of his closet. When he was taking the box off the shelf, he accidentally knocked another box down, and the contents spilled all over the floor.

He started picking everything up, noticing that the box was one of the many memory boxes Blaine had containing keepsakes from his past. Among the photos and other collectibles, there was a small notebook; as Kurt went to pick it up, he saw his name written several times and became curious. He was several pages into it, before he realized that he was reading one of Blaine’s old journals. This particular one was from Blaine’s senior year of high school, just after Kurt had moved to New York, before they broke up for the first time.

In the journal Blaine wrote about how much he missed Kurt, how different both The New Directions and McKinley were without him; he also mentioned how it felt like he was losing Kurt, how he thought Kurt no longer cared about him. Blaine had tried explaining this to him several times after they broke up, and even a few times before then, but Kurt would always brush it off, or shut him down before he could say anything. He never _really_ got to hear Blaine’s side of things. Looking at things from Blaine’s perspective, as written in his own handwriting, Kurt could understand why Blaine had felt like Kurt had abandoned him. It made his heart hurt to know he unknowingly caused Blaine so much grief and heartache.

Kurt kept reading, knowing that he probably shouldn’t. He read about Blaine’s depression and self-hatred after Blaine had cheated. Blaine had written about how he regretted what he had done, and how he now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Kurt was the only person he could ever truly love.

Tears were streaming down Kurt’s face, as he closed the notebook and quickly repacked and replaced the memory box; he stored the cufflinks in the hat box next to it, and left the closet. Kurt pulled out his cell phone and dialed Blaine’s number.

Blaine answered on the third ring, “Hey, honey, I was just about to head home, what’s up?”

Kurt smiled when he heard his husband’s voice, “Nothing. I just wanted to tell you I love you.”

He could hear Blaine giggle, before he got a response, “I love you too,” Blaine paused for a second before continuing, “Are you sure everything’s ok? You sound like you’ve been crying,” he asked, concerned.

“I’m fine; I promise. I just needed you to know how much I love you, and how grateful I am to have you in my life. I don’t tell you that as often as I should, so I wanted to make sure you knew that,” Kurt told him.

“Kurt…thank you. I love you so much. I’ll be home soon, ok?” Blaine said.

“Yeah, I’ll see you when you get here. I love you,” Kurt said, before hanging up.


End file.
